Family Comes First
by Jecerria
Summary: Kurt is going on a date... with a guy... but his dad doesn't know. Can Kurt keep his relationship a secret? Or will he have to opt for another way out? Read to find out! M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Fic of: Glee

Spoilers: None at present time

Name: Family comes first

Pairing: Kurt...

Rating: M for future chapters

Prompt: Kurt is going on a date... with a guy... but his dad doesn't know. Can Kurt keep his relationship a secret? Or will he have to opt for another way out?

Note: If you don't like Kurt-Dave, don't worry. I plan on a change later on!

I pulled on my crisp white shirt, doing up all the buttons but the top two and tucked the tails into my new black pants. I glanced at the clock. Crap, he was going to arrive in ten minutes. Pulling a deep blue coat of its hanger and dropping my phone into the pocket, I headed for the door. Swiftly I slid my shoes on followed by my coat and looked into the mirror, positioned in the hall for my use, to correct the collar.

I heard a car pull up outside just as my dad came into the hall. "You off?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I'll see you later. No need to wait up." I was getting agitated. I hadn't gotten around to telling dad about my 'date'. He probably believes that it is Mercedes waiting outside for me, and if I take to long, he will come get me. I cannot handle the questions i will receive because of my choice in guys. I cannot handle the disappointment on my fathers face, or the things he might say. The thought of going on a date with a boy was getting me worked enough.

"Do you need any money?" he questioned, reaching for his wallet on the table by the door, where he leaves it.

"No I'm good." I replied reaching for the door handle. "Bye."

"See you later bud," dad replied as I slipped through the door, closing it behind me and dashing to the car parked on the curb. The cool air seeped through my clothing, raising Goosebumps on my arms.

Reaching the car, I pulled the passenger door open and slid inside, glad for the existence of car heating.

"Hey Kurt," a deep voice greeted me from the driver's side.

Turning my head, I replied, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. "Hey Dave."

Note: Chapter two coming up! Reviews and criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

On the car ride to a small, secluded restaurant on the outskirts of town I couldn't help but to revel in how Dave and I got to the point of dating. I remember when I confronted Dave in the locker room, followed by Blaine and I confronting Dave on the matter, and finally the following day with Dave in the auditorium.I had been alone, practicing a little number I was working on, when the sound of a door opening caught my attention. I caught sight of Dave standing in the shadows.

"Umm… What are you doing here Dave?" I hesitantly questioned.

The sound of my voice brought his attention from whatever was in his hands. "I…" he croaked, before clearing his throat. "I wanted to give you something, a… um… somebody told me to deliver it to you. I heard you singing, and was just going to leave it here for you."

Dave hesitantly walked forward and placed a small brown envelope on the seat which I had previously placed my coat, before heading back to the door. Just as he reached for the door handle I spoke up.

"Dave," he froze with his hand on the handle, "Um… Thank you."

Dave turned to face me again, "Your welcome Kurt."

I smiled pleasantly, which Dave returned before turning once again and leaving.

I attempted to carry on practicing, but the envelope was practically screaming for me to open it.

I jump down from the stage and rush to the seat. I grasp the envelope in my hands wondering what must be inside, but my brain cannot come up with anyone who would have Dave deliver a letter to me. I neatly plucked the tab from where it was stuck and retrieved the paper enclosed inside, unfolding it to find a letter and another piece of paper. Ignoring the latter, I read the letter, noticing the oddly neat handwriting.

_Kurt_

_I am sorry for all the pain I have inflicted on you. I have realised how wrong I have been to you, and I hope you will forgive me._

_I have been to see a shrink, who is helping me with my insecurity problems, along with that of my anger and sexuality. My shrink has informed me that to complete my soul cleansing (Her words, not mine) I have to seek forgiveness and closure. So to begin with I am apologizing to you for my actions._

_Tomorrow afternoon I plan on telling my family of my preference to male company. It would mean a lot to me to have someone there with me; especially someone who has been through this before, and I would be honored of you could join me. I also understand if you are uncomfortable with the idea, and decide to ignore this._

_I hope with all my heart that my actions will not affect you in the future, and I would do anything if it would help you to forget what I like previously._

_Along with this letter you should find a gift certificate for Marc Jacobs to make up for all those times I ruined your clothing. I hope you accept my apology and consider my joining me._

_Thank you for the time you have given to read this._

_Dave Karofsky_

Oh my gaga! He got me a gift certificate.

I can still recall the excitement that rushed through me and the high pitch squeal of joy that escaped my throat.

"Kurt… Earth to Kurt." Dave's voice brought me back to the car. Looking out the window I realise we have arrived.

I turn to Dave, an excited grin on my face. Dave rolls his eyes in amusement as he gets out of the car. I gather my phone and wallet from the center of the bench seat, and reach my door handle to get out. To my surprise the door opens on its own. Turning my head, I realise that no, Dave's car does not have magical doors, but Dave is opening his door for me, like a real gentleman should. My face warms as I exit the car and thank Dave.

We head indoors and a waitress leads us to a secluded table at the back.

We chatted for a while, stopping to give our orders to out waitress, then continuing till our food had arrived. We mostly ate in silence, only a few comments on the food and service.

Once we finished eating, and Dave paid for the bill, we ventured back to his car.

"What would you like to do now?" Dave questioned once we were seated inside.

"Umm…" I thought. "I wouldn't mind seeing a movie, but I'm not to keen being questioned by those at school, as someone is bound to be there."

"Well, if you want, we could maybe hire a movie. My family aren't home to bug us, so we could go there?" Dave muttered, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I smiled, trying not to think about the fact that we were going to be there alone. Dave started the car and drove to the video store.

When we arrived, I was glad to see that the store was empty, apart from a guy at the cash register, and an old couple wandering through the isles.

We headed inside and Dave looked at me questionably, asking, "What type of movies do you like?"

Grinning at him I replied, "I love a musical, but I also love romances. Oh, and dramas."

Dave gave a slight frown. "Oh… Well I like action movies, thrillers, and comedies."

"Okay. Well how about we get one that I like, and one that you like?"

"Okay" Dave smiled before scurrying off to find a dvd.

I headed off to find my dvd, and after scanning a few shelves, I spotted 'August Rush' which had been recommended by Mr. Schuester. Grabbing the case, I head towards the counter to wait for Dave.

Seconds later he emerges from an isle near the back with his movie in hand. Smiling at me he grasps the dvd from my hand and pays for the two. We head back to the car and hop inside.

Dave places the dvd's in between us, and as he drives to his house, I grab his choice, 'The Hills Have Eyes' noting that I haven't seen it, before returning it to it's original position.

xXx

_I don't think Mark Jacobs is an actual shop, but oh well._

_Sorry for the delay!_

_I appreciate reviews, it helps me write faster!_


End file.
